


This ‘cool’ family trip is a ‘gem’

by Fandomlover18



Series: Undertale Secret Santa Gifts 2018 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Undertale, Snowdin (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover18/pseuds/Fandomlover18
Summary: the royal family, the dreemurrs decide to take a family picnic around Snowdin and Waterfall. come along with the family as we  explore hidden areas and interesting history of the underground, mixed with sibling hijinks, embarrassing parents and puns. Lots of em.fic contains: puns(obviously), canon, Ocs, and scarp works from the art book





	This ‘cool’ family trip is a ‘gem’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://pris-art.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fpris-art.tumblr.com%2F).



It’s a beautiful morning today, the smell of baked goods, and the sound of laughter in the air. Just a perfectly normal day of the royal family. Everyone is still sleeping until Toriel wake up. She cuddled her honey who is snoring away. For someone who looks big enough to hurt someone small he was still her fluffyBuns

She boop his nose which alarms him. “Wakey-wakey gorey, no need to sleep away. It’s another beautiful day.” tori teased

Asgore seated up and yawned “hohoho, sorry it’s just been a rough night since family game night, asriel and Chara had too much fun playing humans and monsters”

“mmm , well they really ‘bleat’ us like 15 times” Toriel jokes

“Heh, they really got your ‘goat’ ”

“… well I’m going now”

“Come on dearest I was at least funnier than last time”

“I know I’m just ‘humanoring’ ”

The two boss monsters laughed from toriel’s joke. Asgore want to best momedian like the queen, but he does make her laugh once and awhile. Toriel walked to the dresser and put on her new floral dress. Usually it was the typical rode by today the parents are gonna do something very special.

Asgore does the same and put on his pink floral shirt and pants. “Oh right, that reminds me, today we’re taking the kids on a special trip around snowdin and waterfall.”

Toriel brushes her messy head “yes, we’re going to see the cave deep within snowdin, then asriel wants to see the mine and show chara a trick you can do with geodes and later well picnic under the star by the echo flowers. ”

Asgore makes the bed and respond “chara said at school her classmates mentions the mines were we find the lanterns for the dark area in waterfall and the hidden caves within snowdin…

“…And they asked me about it. They say they want to go there someday. And i think today’s the perfect day for a lovely family outing”

Toriel walk over to asgore to give a big kiss “i’m gonna go cook breakfast, go wake up the children.” and that they when their ways

In the children’s room, the two kids are still sleeping soundly. Chara’s in a position where she’s this close to falling off the edge while asriel is snuggling with one of the plushies by his bed.

Asgore knock and opens the doors trying to wake-up the sleepyheads. Asriel opens his eyes and respond quietly”dad”

Asgore greets “howdy my son, it’s too early a day to be sleeping. Your mother doesn’t wants you and chara to over sleep. We’re going to…” asgore turns to chara’s side “oh”

Chara was slowly sliding off her bed. And before she reacted quickly she slam face first on the floor before landing on her back

“CHARA!!!” the two goats shouted asgore’s runs to them and pick them up,

asriel asked worriedly about to cry “are you alright?”

Chara rubs her head “ugh a little…”

“you should be sleeping by the edge like that little one, you could get hurt” asgore gentle rub their head, he may not be good at healing magic but rubbing the bump makes it hurt less. “there we go. Now it’s time to get up”

The two little ones whined groaned “but we’re still tired from last night” asriel complained

“I’m not even hungry” chara continues

“Hmmm. well you mother doesn’t want your breakfast to get cold, and you don’t want to deal with her.”

Chara and asriel shocked their head. They knew very well what happens when they disobey mom “no dad”

“Exactly, besides she’s making our favourite today”

Chara and asriel grasped in excited. They’re resent exhaustion completely vanished “FAVOURITE!?” and with that though they dash down the hall to the dining room screaming “TORIEL’S FAMOUS BUTTERSCOTCH-CINNAMON PIE!!! YAAAAAY!!!”

 

As toriel bakes the pie, the kids and asgore help set up the table. The scent of sweet cinnamon and butterschout feels the air, with a mix of toast crust and fresh squeezed orange juice. Afterwards everyone sit down and eat as a family. Aside for a bunch of laughs and scolds from mother for eating messy on the table.

The kids finally feel full and comfortable from the foods. Asriel cheered ”that was the best pie you made mom”

Chara smirk and roll her eyes “She always made the same pie asriel. There’s no different in taste”

Asriel angrily say “It’s still good though” they both laughed

“Nice to see you two are having fun because your father and i have a special surprise for you”

Chara questioned curiously “surprise”

“Remember when you ask if we’ll ever see the cave and mines”

“Yeah” asriel answered

“Well your mother and I decided we go to visited the places and then have a picnic in waterfall”

This made chara jumped out of the seat and asriel to slam his hands on the table in excitement. “REALLY!!! YOU’RE GONNA TAKE US.”

“hoho, of course we are, but as we’re travelling deep within the regions we have to stick with us at all times”

“and if you two sneak out or disobey our orders, the picnic will be canceled and you’ll be grounded.”

The kids shake their head in agreement

“Good, good. We figure you kids would love. You go get ready while me and gorey make the lunches”

The kiddoes excitedly put away the plates and went to the bathroom to brush and bath. Asgore helps with the breakfast dishes while toriel makes the goods. The picnic dishes considered of: monster and rock candies, snail pie, the leftover pie, quince, crabapples, two bicycles and tea.

asriel and chara put on a new set of clothes. Usually they would wear the same clothes but this time it’s for a special occasion. Chara wears a white-floral dress with yellow and green flowers on the side, lime green tights and brown flats. She keeps a set of warm clothes in her inventory to change when they get to snowdin. Asriel wears blue shorts, a black starry night shirt with a comic and purple collar and sleeves.

After the kids done dress they dashed out to where their parents are. “Okie-dokie mom and dad”

“We’re ready!!”

The parents looked at the children and beamed at their new outfits them have.

“ohh look at you two, you really are a shining star asriel.”

“You look lovely to chara, like the little blossom you are”

The kids blushed and giggle at the compliment jokes ”hehehe, thanks you guys”

“Oh and chara.”asgore asked the small child mildly “Remember you can’t handle the cold weather in snowdin. So do you have your weather clothes”

Chara noded and show him the clothes consisted of: a white scarf, red coat, green mittens and red hat.

“Ahh, that’s good, and I brought some food and sweets to eat as we travel”toriel said kindly before shift to serious mode “and I don’t want either of you eating all of it before we get to our destination. So no sticky figures”

“Aww aright mom.”

“Fine then, but….can we have some chocolate to eat for now” the kids made cute, putty faces to convinced their mom to give them

Toriel laughed and rolled her eyes. “Alright there’s no need for that, you can have one each” toriel took two form the fridge and give them.

“Well if everyone’s ready. Let’s get going”

“I can’t wait to show you the mines, chara!!!” asriel cheered excited “i know you like nature and pretty things”

“I know right, is it true that the caves has some very funny scenes.”

Toriel holds asriel’s hand as they start to walk out the house “you’ll just have to see with you own eyes, dear.”

Chara holds asgore left hands as she hold asriel’s right hand. Making the family form a chain. Asgore and toriel lift the tiny humans as they swing back and forward with every step. Every monster they passed in new home waves in greeting as they see the royal family make their normal day, wishing them a good time.

The atmosphere goes from average to steaming hot as they reach Hotland. The dreamers can’t always surpass the heat having thick fur and Chara just have skins, lucky their can just place the cool laboratory to get to the river boat to snowdin.

Snowdin has always been warm and friendly place around underground, despite being a cold region. When monster were traveling from Home to New home, several of them describe to settle here, because of the cold. The residences are mainly fluffy dogs, bunnies and other wooden-like creature who can handle the cold. The families always like to celebrate the holidays here, making snowmen, giving gifts spending time with loved ones.

Speaking of snow, the kids played in the snow with our kids while their parents are talk a storm. “So you’re having twin girls?” toriel asked looking at the pregnant white rabbits belly

“And your suppose to be having a son?” asgore asked the snowflake-like bird couple

“Basically yes, I’m just two months away” the bunny rubs her tummy “diet consisted of nothing but carrots and melted snow, is that unusual?”

“He he, not really. It’s not as bad as mines. When I was pregnant with asriel, my cravings were grains, grass and cans.”

“Think craves are bad, my chickedy have to deal with mood swings and vomiting 24-7.” snowdad responds

“And I don’t know why, but your jokes always make me gag and they were funny too, hun.” snow wife moaned

Toriel and asgore laughs “isn’t it that just the miracle of child bearing, it can’t always bear easy, especially when you eating for two.”

“I supposed” the bunny lady looks at the royal couple “how do you to do it. You have two kids, one of them for the surface. And you’re able to take care of them while still ruling.”

“I’m always been worried whether or not my son would love me. He’ll probably think i’m funny like my jokes”

“hehe well. It’s a little to each to be concern about that. Our advice is not too worried. Tried to be there and spend time with child, ever if your schedule is long.”

“You must always let your child know you love them, cause when they move out or something bad happen. We should always have a good memory to look back on.”

Screams of joy filled the airs as the children attacked each other with snowball. It looks like the dreemurs side won “hehe, three out of one. It looks like we beat y'all.” asriel taunted

A white fox girl complained “that so not fair, you guys cheated.”

“No we’re just a lot smarter and faster than a sly fox.” chara teases

The fox pouted as everyone laughs. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right about that?” said the bunnylady

“Hoho, that why they the king and queen. Always wished” stated snowdad

Toriel explained “Despite having kids, you subjects are like children to us”

Asgore continued and joked “Probably because we’re older than we look and runned a kingdom all our lives”

Bunnylady strike a pose and winked“well you to look beautiful.”she picks at asgore “Especially, fluffy bun”

Asgore blushed while toriel brings asgore closed “watch it young lady, he’s too old and taked”

“Tori..” asgore a little flattered “anyway we can’t talk too long, we’re taking the kids to see the caves”

“The one with the fireflies or illustrations?” snowwife asked

“Both of them. We should be going anyway. Come one little ones.” the kids wave goodbye to the town as they follow their parents

“Goodbye, everyone” the town wave back as the family disappeared.

As they travel deep within the forest, they come across other houses and landmarks they never witness beforehand. A couple of houses and farms that people residence in away from town. The kids question how you can grow crops in the snow, and asgore give a long, complication explain. Despite not being intelligent like mom, he does know his plants. The bridge gap between the forest and snowdin town and some gyftrots that allowed the children to decorate their antlers.

After a few hours of walking, the kids become tired and irritated. Asriel rubs his tired eyes and yawns while chara falls on the snow. “Urghhh, I’m so exhausted.”

“Me too. Are we even there yet” asriel whined.

Toriel explained “the caves are far away and hidden remember”

“It’s been 2 hours are you sure we’re aren’t lost” chara asked fussy. Move her legs and arms round, making a snow angel in the process.

Asgore laughs “don’t tell me you’re tired already.”

Asriel looks up to his father “We wanna see it. But it’s alot of work waking and finding it”

Chara rubs her body with her arms “I’m starting to freeze up despite wearing clothes”

Asgore and toriel gladly pick them up. Asgore put asriel on his shoulder blade while toriel puts chara on her shoulders. And they both hold on. “Don’t worry little ones, we’re not lost. We’re almost made it. Trust us.”

“You see went some monster settle here during the travel. They stumble upon the cave far away from here. They used to use it to crave some million ago history but not it’s home for some visuals and a light show.”

The last words made asriel excited “ ‘light show’ you mean like lasers or lightning that shoots from the sky. Or maybe some stars.”

Chara ponders about the visuals and history.“if the cave use to have history what was it like? Before the war or during prehistoric times. Waterfall talked about the war. And the teacher say it was way farther than that.”

The family pass through the trees “well you better see for yourself” asgore point at a wide opening. They finally reach their destination.

The kids jump off of their parents as they run to the cave. The parent follow suit. Inside the cave was icy-frost white, full of few salitits and saligmics and two other opening to areas in the cave. The frozen tunnel amazes the children.

“Whoa, it’s place is huge” asriel shouted inside, causing his voice to reflection around the cavern and back to them.

“That’s I said.” asriel replies back

Chara smiled cheeky “and I thought only echo flowers can do that”

“Asriel the coolest.” asriel shouted. And the cave echoed back. “why thank you, cave” He posed and winked

“No he’s not cave” chara laughed

Asriel got insulted “hey!” asriel push her and himself in the snow. They giggled at the pushed

Toriel ordered “not so rough you two. Stop messing with each other.” toriel turns to her husband “and gorey, which cavity is to the drawings and the fireflies.”

Asgore tries to recollect his memories “well, one of these tunnels lend to a shortcut to the town. It’s from the left of this area where the cave is.” asgore point to the left side “so, this way then.”

“Okay, come on kids.” the kids excited run to the left hole “AND STAY CLOSE, DON’T GO FAR.” toriel sighed and asgore slowly shook his head.

Asriel and chara looks around for the fireflies “you think they’ll be awake.”

“I’m curious, to know if we’re in the room yet, the teacher said the firfires are just one room away from the pictures room”

“She also said they do dances on their own you can ask them for a performance if you want. The most they do is animals and constellations”

“Oh that’s cool.” chara cheered “OHHH, FIREFLIES WHERE ARE YOOOOOU!? I WANT TO SEE YOUR PRETTY LIGHTS”

“DON’T BE SHY LITTLE FLIES, WE’RE THE DREEMURR FAMILY! WE’RE NOT HERE TO HURT YOU!”

A disciplined voice called from afar “kids don’t scream please….” before she could say anything else the walls light up all over the place. Each light dances off the room in a wave of patterns. It amazes the family.

“Ooooh, there so beautiful like usual” toriel franchises that last time she sees them.

“Yes the scene is ‘enlightening’ ” the family laughs at asgore’s pun

“Hey can we asked the fireflies to do a performance for us”

Asgore nod “little fireflies, we’re sorry to disturb your sleep but our child hear of your performance and they would like to see one.” asgore kindly ordered “show us one of your latest dances.”

And under command the fireflies start their show. In each dance they burst into an image of some source: the delta runes, humans and monsters, the seven souls, a golden star that twinkles and echo flowers that played a sweet music. After the performance the family thanks the flies and they retreat to the walls to rest.

The kids cheered and clap their hands “okay, we see it for ourselves….AND IT WAS AMAZING.”

“I really love now they put in so much though in the designs of the pictures. But what do you think that glowing star was?”

Chara shrugs it “maybe it’s something we never see.”

Toriel put her hand by her lips “yes it’s strange because we never saw those.”

“Well it’s probably nothing. Let’s just get going to walls.”

“Yes, let’s get moving. And this time, stay close so we can see you. The cave is big from the inside” the kids shake their heads and hold their parents hands as they walk to the next cavern.

“This part of the cave only has a piece of the history of monster on the wall, the rest of that area was used for….” Toriel paused for a moment “artistic creativity”

“Most of the snow natives have their own unique ways of expressing themselves indeed. Either way, the history on how monster came into the world was lost in time, even your mother and i don’t remember from our schooldays”

The family reached the room. “But it does make a good tourist attraction” the family looked at the cavern. Inside the room, there are musume of sculptors and visual arts. the floor was long, frozen iced and slippery.

The kids tried to run to one of the statues but toriel immediately stops them “Now kids, please be careful. The ice is very slippery. I know it only one way down, but you’re not skilled skaters.”

“She’s right we don’t want you getting her. So please hold our hands” asgore continued

Chara ‘hmm’ and asriel sighed “okay mom” they hold back their hands

Chara asked her parents “can we go over to the first drawings”

Asgore nodded “sure, step on the floor gently”everyone gentle step on the icey floor, they slipped a little trying to get their balance before sliding to the where the drawings are. The diagram on the left side outlines the delta rune symbol hovering an angelic monster with snakes attacking each other

Asriel asked his parents “what these pictures say?”

“Well you remember the prophecy that gerson told you?”

“The one with the angel. That predicts written history” chara asked

Asriel said confused “But the original meaning of our symbol and the angel was lost in time.”

“And it still does, the most we can remember about our symbol is that” asgore points at the angel looking at the royal family emblem “an angel from about,who created this world alongside another god, created the first set of monsters.”

Toriel closed her eyes in despair as she continues for gorey “before the war monsters were made to create magic and to live as a peaceful race among humans. The angel made use for its own light, magic essence and emotions while it basic are physical forms from what the humans have in their society.”

“Is that why we look more like humanized goats than actual monsters in folktales chara talks about.”

Toriel giggles at that memory “exactly”

“And it happened back in prehistoric times?” chara asked pointing at an instruction and writings on the other side. Asgore nodded “humans and monsters were around longer than we remember. Your mother and I were the last boss monsters before you were born and the 32rd generation of dreemurrs.”

“Oh yeah, there were other boss monsters than you.”

“Were they also goats”

“Most boss monster either came from nobleblood or earned their titles by doing things important. Alot have lost their lives during the war,” toriel place a gentle hand on asgre shoulder “even your parents gorey”

The atmosphere become sad as asgore looks his head, even thinking about his family. “It’s been a while thinking about them.” the two children cuddle “you never talk about nana ADELA and granddad SEVERUS” asriel said

“What were they like anyway?” asked chara

Asgore pets their heads “nana was a humble poetic and musician , know to give encouragement speeches and inspiring songs of peace and love. Granddad a tough fighter and stern ruler, but there is a kind spot to him. I’ll explain more about it afterwards.” asgore smiled and let go “lets continued with the vacation.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the kids move to the museum of snowdin. All the paintings were made with watercolors(makes sense since snow is frozen water). Most of the painting are hard to make on or nave messy patterns. But they’re really hilarious in a nonsensical way. Like the one with the greatest dog in the snow. Next to the museum are two looxes backdrops made of snow.

On the other side are ice sculptures of dogs, hotland monsters and an angelic monster you never seen before. When asked about it, dad said there was a angel monster named ‘Fanuel’ that died long ago before the war. Mom even made a joke about how monster offer refer to him as the angel’s helper which even got a few laughs out of everyone.

 

As they look at the pictures, asriel spots a yellow flower in contrast with the snowmans’ sculpture section. Asriel tugs on chara’s sleeves to get her attention “hey that’s a new one.”

“it’s strange I don’t think I’ve seen a flower monster before.” toriel is confused “normally, plant monsters would be in waterfall or new home.”

“it look just like you golden flower drawing.”

Chara giggles at the plant “it looks soo cute and funny. I’m gonna pet it.”

Toriel warns the child “chara wait, remember the ic-” but before she can call out chara missteps and slip-slide uncontrollably until she lands on her belly and snips around. Still sliding rapidly.

Asriel cries out and follow suits “CHARA HOLD ON I’LL GET YOU.”

“asriel wait” mother called out

“you can’t com-” before it can be stop asriel also trips and slide to chara, pushed both of them out the room. “WWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”. And it doesn’t stop there, they slide through a cavern of tunnels. Bounce from room to room, wall to wall. eventually they found their way outside and tumble on the snow. Asriel was dizzy while chara was vexes.

“nice one, azzy. You made us both slided”

“i was trying to catch you”

Chara poured crunches of snow onto of him.“you idiot”

“HEY! Putooi” asriel spits and wipes out the snow and the kids laughed.

“asriel, chara. Are you two alright?” asgore asked worriedly as he and tori run to the kids

Chara rugs her head while asriel gets up “yeah i guess.”

“Just a little bump on the head.”

Toriel puts on a realized look “oh thank heavens” before going mom mode “What did your father and I said about the ice.”

Asriel looked down frighten “we’re sorry mom, were only want to see the flower and snowman”

Chara continued “and we forgot about the floor,” chara got embarrassed “Oopsies!”

“hmmm….we as long as your fine and learn you lesson. All is forgiven”

“Well we already see the caves anyway. Let’s head over to waterfall. Its alot warmer there and less dangerous.” asgore confirmed

asriel beamed at remember “yeah chara, we still have time to show you the mines in the hidden area near the light maze”

“Can we have a snack and warm up first?” asriel suggested

“Yeah, let’s stay in the inn for awhile.”

So the family head out of the forest and back to town. The bunnylady give them a private room and the family snacked on crabapples and some tea to be warm inside as well. After they are properly warmed and well fed, they paid the lady and start heading to waterfall. They hitch back a ride on the river person’s boat, since it would be a long walk to where they’re going.

After they got off they reach the lighten maze “the path to the mines is hidden within the maze.” toriel explained

“But to get there with have to pass through another swampy forest and deactivate a blue bridge seeds puzzle.”

“So what’s the direction to get there again?”

The parents were shocked by the question, they haven’t visited the mines in a long time but they know it’s still full to this day. “Eh… i don’t know, tori do you?”

“No, the memory is foggy. It looks like we’re gonna have to find it.”

“So it’s gonna take a while to find it in the dark, great.” chara complained sarcastically folding their arms.

“Not fret dear, we have are fire magic.” toriel acknowledged as she process to manifest a fireball. “We’ll split up and look for it faster. if one of us did, call out, if you dont looks somewhere else and if our magic fades away, don’t forget about the lanterns.”

“Good call. Asriel you come with me. Toriel you take chara.” asgore orders and the two parent search for the entry with their children. Tori and chara took the left while azzy and gore took the right. Everyone already knows where temmie village is so that path was crossed out. But the other paths either lead to a dead end or back where they were. During the search chara asks a question

“Hey mom, during your migration from home to new home. when you and dad decided to used these purple crystals as lanterns”

“Well move to the barrier required going through this dark abyss. Not many monsters had troches or able to produce light magic.” toriel explains “during our walk we found a bright cyan light with the walls far north-west-south from here. Not only have we found more of waterfall, there was a vein that contains a wide range of gemstones, one of them happens to be the crystals.”

“So you exserted for the vein and used them to light the path.” chara finds out the rest.

“Yes but they can only lasted for a few seconds, that’s why you must always touch them to build pressure.” toriel describes “wait… bright cyan light, north-west-south.” she grasped “i just remember where it is now.”

“And it took a trip to memory lane to figure it out.” chara shrugs “That was easy.”

“ASGORE, ASRIEL. WE FOUND THE ENTRY. YOU CAN COME BACK” the father and son immediately reunites to the family.

“Which way” asked asriel

“North-west-south”

“Good job girls, come along now, the sites must be still beautiful after so long” and they went through the path. When they enter the room. It’s colored just like in the other room: black land and cyan water, expect there are no echo flowers insight. Instead there are icy-frozen trees and blue and purple gem flowers. There are bridges on the edgy and the land is cover with grass and crystal mushrooms. The water is glowy and full of lily pads and water sausage and the sky is coated with curls for stars to look at.

Chara and asriel looked star-glace. The goat family hasn’t been to this area since the monster migration. They have lots of good times here. Toriel teared up from a precious memory. “Oh gorey it’s been a while since we been here.”

Asgore gives a sweet laugh “hoohoo, you remember when we had our anniversary here.” the kinds recollects one of his happiest moment of his life, next to asriel’s born. “We sat by the bridge and made wishes the stars. You looked so lovely in your cyan dress, the blue and purple flowers i give you sparkles in the moonlight.”

Toriel smirk “and when you were doing your little scarades, you accidental trip and fell into the water” toriel snored “you go lily pads and watersauge all in your furs.”

The children laughs as asgore becomes embarrassed. “Tori… i’ll admit it wasn’t my finest hour.”

“Are you kidding? You always have a way to make me laugh, where intentional or not. It’s one of the many trait i like about you, gorey.”

Asgore got flustered “Hehe, toriel… ” the goat parents kissed and nose-nuzzled, which grossed out the children.

Chara clears her throat “uhh… we’re right here guys?”

“Please don’t do that again.” asriel demand

Asgore scratch his head an toriel blushes “Oh right, we’re gonna be picning here after we visit ”

“Let’s find a spot to set up before we go. You kids can explore a little. Just Stay close.”

The kids scatter around as the parents look for the a spot. Chara becomes fascinated with the sparkling nature of the hidden region. Asriel smiled widely at his sister expression, he always like that look of passion when something catches their eyes. Chara and asriel goes to one of the bridge where they can spot flower and crystal trees. Asriel run behind one of them while chara place her feet in the stem.

“Did you know i used to play around here, chara. I would alway tried to climb these trees.”

“Really. Were you able to get on top?”

Asriel looks away embarrassed “no, i keep falling down because the crystals too slippery and the edges graze me.”

“What do you expect, crystals almost look glass or ice.”

“Hehe, yeah but they are nice to look at. I think some people harvest these trees.”

“I never seen plants that have crystals embedded in them” chara comments on the blue and purple flowers everywhere “how is it possible from plants to grow gems. Magic?”

“Magic isn’t really necessary for these plants to grow” asgore appeared from the left side and explain the small child “gemstone/crystal plant are form when stones are planted in the ground and dissolve any mineral, water or resource to take the form of plants.”

“And waterfall is a water-base area.” asriel figures out the rest

“Exactual, this area is called Crystal Mash. it’s where you would find gems to use, either as decorate or accessories. Here is the only places these plants can grow because of the soil and water.”

Chara cheers “Well i think this place is sparkly and stunning.” chara winks “It’s a really gem.”

Asriel and asgore laughs, asgore picks a blue lily and put it by her ear “you’re a shining gem, little one.”

Chara blushes and cover her face with her hand and shrikes “DAAAAADDDDDDY!!!”

“come one dear, don’t be sheepish, you and asriel are our little stars.” toriel later appear and joins in.

“no, i’m just a little black sheep in the herd.”

Asriel hugs her “maybe, but we really took a shining to ewe ” chara become redder “assrieeeell!!!!, what the hay?” but she starts to go along with it “you silly billy, Cud you stop it please? You’re making me bleat”

“Alright, it’s starting to get late. We better hoof over to the mines” toriel states

“But let’s stay in a flock now.” asgore claims. The family starts to walk to the mines. Still chuckling over the puns they been spewing. They took a slide down a slop to get to the flower bridge, the kids were cautious about sliding after what happen in snowdin. But thank god it was a small way down. They solve the bridge seed puzzle and comes across a corridor filled with crystal mirrors. While walking through chara admires the flower in her head, blushing over the five-minute conversation earlier. Dad’s always been good with people than mom. Asriel jokes about it, much to her annoyance.

When they reach the second-last mirror. They saw a creepy reflection of them: chara with yellow flowers in their mouth and black goo dripping from their eyes and asriel as a flowey with a malicious expression. This confused and terrible the children to run further. The parents were bewildered until they see their creepy reflections: toriel with dead human bodies(including chara’s) and asgore with their souls and blood on his hands. They got creepied out and slowly walk away.

They finally reach a wooden door with a sign next it: ‘Crystal Mines. Full of shining gems and loopy craft rides. It’s a really gem. ‘

“isn’t this joke old yet?” chara sarcastically asked. Asriel shrugs.

“Either way, let’s enter. There suppose to be a miner and a drags-man in here. To guide up.” asgore states

“The mines are big like the caves in snowdin.” toriel continues

“Don’t worry mom, will stay safe.” asriel turns to chara “chara, are you ready to see the insides of geodes.”

Chara clap in excitement and she and asriel runs inside. Toriel and asgore follow up. Inside the mines are tracks that go to different directions and deeper in, mine charts full of crystals or geodes. Shone beams to support the area while wooden beams support the track. Miners were harvest the gems within the walls for usage. One of which spot the royal family.

“Oh king asgore, queen toriel and royal children.” a mole-like monster rushes over to them, dropping the picker to break the geode stone perfectly in two. “To what is the union of coming here?”

“We’re have a family picnic around snowdin cave and crystal marsh in waterfall.” chara explained

“And we came to show chara a trick you can do with the gems.” asriel confirmed

“Oh you mean the little light show with the fire” the miner asked

“Yeah and asriel want to show chara. Can you show the kids around here and how the mines operate, Dagger?”

Dagger nod “sure thing my king, we were just about to head to the lower section to dig more gems.” he wave his hand around “this whole area is already finished, we found some crystal and amethyst geodes and were carrying them to new home.”

Asriel point to the crack-opened rock “is that one of em?”

He and Chara run over to it and admired “ohhh, it looks so beautiful. The crystals are layer from lighter to darker tone.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s one of the geodes we dig up. Have to crack them to make sure there are actually gems this.” explained dragger. And stars to blushed “last time we dig up here, we didn’t check to see if the rocks have gems. They were all empty.”

“How you can tell went if they form gems in them.”

“And how they are form, is it the same as gemflowers.”

“Pretty much,” dragger describes the stones “Geodes are created in the hollow areas of soil. They are also formed in the bubbles in volcanic rock. Over time, dissolved minerals seep into a hollow area and harden into an outer shell creating the geode.”

“Wow, that execrable.” asriel beamed “to think something that’s looks so dull could have something some glamorous.”

“Well as the saying goes, “Toriel states “‘it’s not always what’s on the outside, but the inside that counts.’”

“You always say that, mom.” chara states “still, these are fancy. No wonder they’re always on sales in shops”

“You want see more of this in the next area?” asked dragger

The kids jumped in joy while clapping and runs over to him “yes please.”

“I wanna see. Can we mom and dad?”

The parents nodded “yeah, let’s go. Just stay close with the guide.”

Dragger goes to the track with two empty charts. “We can take a ride on the tracks to get here.”

The kids hesitated “h-how many… l-l-loops are on the… tracks?” the kids are still nervous over what happened earlier.

“Not that many. The place we’re going is just south-west from here. The charts and tracks are connected and greased so we won’t fall off when it moves.”

Asriel sighs in relief “oh thank god.”

“Hop on the charts, I’ll set the tracks to the right directions” dragger command as the family enter the charts. Toriel and asgore goes to the first while the kids go on the second. Asriel also took one of the geodes with him. Dragger later goes in the kids.

Asgore fatherly tells “keep your hand and feet inside as we ride, kids”

They nod “okay, hold on” as dragger pull the leave, the charts slowly moves before sliding downwards, it curves back upwards before rapidly swirling left and right then back up higher. During this, the kids started to chuckle and scream in joy at the rollercoaster ride they are having. Toriel is a bit concerned about the tracks the miners builded. She never really understood the loops, but she sees the kids are happy with it.  
Asgore comforts them during the ride. The chart turns west, loop once or twice, twirl a little and move east. As they slow to stop, the kids were at breath from screaming and everyone cooed at the site.

The lower part of the mines was sparkling. The walls mostly have blue and white gems and round stones embedded inside. They were been mines by a badger, groundhog and vole-like monsters. The miner wave at the royal family and they wave back.

“This part of the mines is all sapphire blue. It’s Gorgeous.” chara refers to the gems

“You think that cool, you ready for the trick i can do” asriel step out and assiste chara with coming out. Dragger, toriel and asgore follow suit

“So what is this trick you’re so eager to show me?” chara asked snarky

“You know how I’ve been practicing my fire magic.”

“Yeah, I also remember how everytime you tried to at least lift a candle, it dies down quickly” chara smirk

Asriel blushes “HEY I WAS TRYING! but I have been got better recently”

“He’s right” toriel explains “he’s been training his magic in private when you weren’t there.”

“We’ve been helping him as well. It’s not at all perfect but he was able to make his fire last longer than 5 seconds.” asgore continues

“And I’ve been working so hard on this… for this moment, chara.” asriel runs to one of the charts with blue stones, cracks it open and takes one half on a rock.

“Oh blue quartz crystal with sapphire, classic” toriel compliments

Asriel runs to get the amethyst geode he took from earlier and line it with the sapphire “hey we go.” asriel then process to produce fire and set it near the two geodes. The light from the fire shines into the particles of the geode, and a brights indigo light shines through the mines. The miners stopped working as they were admired by the lighting.

Chara cover her mouth surprise, squealing “IT’S REALLY IS A LIKE SHOW IN HERE!!”

“You really like it” asriel asked nervously

“Like it?” chara rush and hug her “i love it. I never knew you can do this with fire and gems”

“Yeah, mom once showed me.”

“According to geology books and gerson, gems like geodes can be used as lighters when you shine them with fire/light.” toriel looks embarrassed. “One time, the power was off in New Home. i was very tired for baking and watching asriel that i could barely use magic. While i was walking to bed i bump into a table with a geode asgore got and it break in half and the fire i was making landed next to one of them… ”

Asgore continued “Case In point, the room becomes dark purple, shiney and easy to navigate.”

The kids laugh and toriel face becomes red “it was a weird night.”

“that did think you accident was the ‘magical’ moment that night.” asgore compliment.

“GOERRRY!!” toriel cooed in shamed before nuzzling asgore’s snot with a tender kiss

Chara groaned in irritation “not again”

“Yeah not more mussy stuff.” asriel complained before free dancing. “There are lights in here. It’s like a party. Let’s dance.”

Chara joins in with asriel while humming to a melody. The parents shrugged before doing a waltz. Dragger and the other mines then follow suit with their own individual dance.

After they trip in the mine they return for their picnic. They camp on a valley where the stars can be visible. It’s full of gems flowers, mushrooms and grass. The family feasts on quince, rock candy, crabapple and whatever was left in the basket. After their bellies were stuff, the kids went exploring by a bay while the king and queen glace at the stars.

Toriel moves closer to her husband “don’t you always love wishing upon the stars.”

“Yeah, they’re no constellation or shooting stars like back then” asgore membering the old times “but it’s always good to appreciate what we have and what we made these past years.”

“and today really does shows this. It’s been years since we think about the past or spent this much time with family.” toriel looks at the kids, where chara is tricking asriel with a watersauage. When he realize this he pouted and laugh with chara.

“even if we couldn’t get to the surface. It’s nice to look back at this moment.” asgore close his eye is pleasant “there have been mishave here and there, but no day is perfect. The kids really have fun and love the places they got to see.” asriel shines his fire by the gemflower chara has. One of the light reflects on chara face, causing her back off, rugs her eyes and move the plants away. Indigo lights shines shines around them.

Toriel and asgore giggles and toriel kisses asgore. Asgore teary smile.“i love you and the kids oh so much,tori.”

Toriel joked and smile “i wouldn’t have. I love this family too, my fluffy buns.” the kids, saw their parents cuddling runs over to join them in a group hug.

“This trip was just as cool as we can ever imagined.” asriel said

“Thank for taking us mom and dad. This is by far the best day ever.” chara thanks

Toriel and asgore lean the kids closer and ruff their hugs in genuine. “You’re welcome you two. We know you like it.” and then, the family falls asleep under the stars, dreaming lustrous memories.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secrete gift for @pris-art for @undertalesecretsanta also whoever can guess the references and characters for the game. gets a cookie. because you’re really knowledgeable on the game itself. there probably ant error or two in both the art and fanfic


End file.
